


Still Fighting for Peace

by Rivmi_Dusal



Category: Elastic Heart - Sia (Music Video), Sia (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death Mentioned, Gen, Mention of Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivmi_Dusal/pseuds/Rivmi_Dusal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fighting for Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing course back in senior year of high school and decided to post it here because, why not? If you haven't watched the music video, I suggest you do! Enjoy!~

My mind can become too full and burst at the seams. My skin can tear and bleed and bruise. My bones can break and shatter. But my heart can go on without any hindrance. Even as you advance across the room, fist raised in fury. My heart bounces back each time. Perhaps not back to you, not always, no. But it still refuses to snap. No matter how far the strings stretch, nothing could ever sever them. 

Or, maybe I'm not as invincible as I think. Maybe all of me will end sooner or later. How could it be so, that one feels so strong but is so close to falling apart? When will my body catch up with my emotions? When will my heart beat along with my thoughts? 

You and I stand in a prison inside my mind. We're both filthy with sins of the past. Dirt cakes our crevices, but we're bare to each other, letting our raw emotions play out in the little arena. We pounce, we claw, bite and scratch. I scream, you scream. For a moment, it seems that we both feel the same thing. Frustration, selfishness, a need to escape this jail cell we put ourselves into. But for now, I refuse to be so similar to you, and I change my course. 

Could I meet your eyes? What better way to convey what I'm trying to say? I lay on the floor, perhaps showing you that I will no longer fight. I do it to make myself smaller, to show you that you're in control. You always liked to be on top, didn't you? How about now? When the one you love is so easily letting you push them around? Does this satisfy your twisted heart? 

This action seems to send a message, but you claw at your throat and fall as well, more gracefully than I could manage. I crawl towards your body that's now rolling and writhing on the ground and reach towards you. But I get too close and you panic. You spring up, scaring me and sending me running as you chase me down. Small hands, your hands, grab my arm and fling me around with ease. You send me flying into the cold steel bars. 

Now I was ready to fight back. But could I, really? With each step you take towards me, I shrink down in size. Now we're running again and you jump on my aching back. The weight crushes me. Your hands cover my eyes and I'm left flailing around in the dark with you still on my back. 

Then I remembered my elastic heart. I fling you off in a fit of triumphant rage, and block each kick you immediately send my way, but you still hit me, and my stunned eyes rest on my only salvation. The steel bars. Climb them! 

I make it to the top of the cage and hang there. I know you cannot reach me here, and it drives you crazy, doesn't it? I watch as you collapse to the ground, suddenly tired and weak. My arms burn from hanging. I jump down to assess you, to see if it's all a lie. Warily, I sink down beside you.

And then, I suddenly see the person I married before me. You're pure, innocent, and beautiful even with the layers of dirt and grime. Isn't it funny how one so evil can look so angelic as they sleep?

But were you really evil? Now, it didn't seem so. You were just confused and scared, weren't you? I could hear your heartbeat and mine together. Warmth spread through my soul. I love you. I want to touch you. So I slide my hand towards your chest and brush my fingers over your heart. This shocks you and in a quick second you're on your feet again. I move with you, holding a peaceful hand out to help you see that I meant no harm. You came forward, eyes gazing at my dirty, bandaged hands. You seem to realize that you had done this. You had hurt me. When would this vicious cycle stop?

I thought that I had finally gotten through to you when you lean into my touch, sinking back towards me as my fragile hand ghost over your shoulder.

But I was wrong.

Your strong teeth sink into my flesh and I yelp. We both spring up and assume our older roles, but this time it was different. I didn't fully run from you. I fought back, even better than last time, lifting you over my shoulders and pushing you into the stone ground. I lift you up and spin you around as you kick and scream. But none of that mattered. I am in control now.

Your flailing arm connects with my jaw and I stumble back. With a thirst for revenge, I run towards you, but then the unthinkable happens.

You pass right through the space of the bars and escape.

I run towards you, slamming into the bars and clawing at the air around your mocking frame. You tease me, knowing that I was too big to fit through the bars, too deep to escape my own mind. I am angry. I yell at you and throw more weak hits. 

Slowly, my soul started to crumble, and I can feel that my heart was stretched to its thinnest. I lean down, deigning to once again let you assume control. Anything to get you back in here. Anything to not be alone.

This worked, and you slip back through the bars, climbing onto my back and letting me carry you as I once did long ago. You slide up to my shoulders, around, and then down into my arms. With each pound you give to my head, my face contorts to show all the emotions I feel towards you. At first it was love, then playfulness, then anger. Then lastly, loyalty.

I am putty in your hands. You made me what I was today. You made the mold and I fit right inside of it. No matter what we both did to each other, no matter what our pasts looked like, our love never faded. 

I could see so clearly now through all the pain and the sadness and the anger. You were my guardian angel. All this time you were only challenging me to be a better person. You always wanted me to find the silver lining between hating you and loving you. But I had found more than that. I knew that I needed you, and I knew our hearts beat as one. But I also knew that it had to end, and that it would as soon as you slipped back between those bars to the outside world. To reality. 

You hold my hand, perhaps finding comfort in the lie that you could take me with you. But I know better.

It happened. Your small frame fit easily in the small space, but I could not squeeze through. No matter how hard you pulled or how forcefully you hit the cage, my body would not budge. I try to make it easier for you, easier to let me go, but you wouldn't have it. It was your job to protect me, to be with me, but your job was over now. It was time to move on.

It was time to let me die alone in the prison I created for the both of us. My elastic heart finally snapped.


End file.
